User blog:LoLisNumbaWan/League of Legends and Myself
I first heard of League of Legends when a couple of friends started talking about it I asked them what was League of Legends they responded that i would like the game and i should give it a go. When i started playing League of Legends i was just trying out many champions seeing how good they were this was back during patch V1.0.0.87. The champions that intrested me when playing on the League was as he had a variety of skills that took my interest. As this was my first ever MOBA game and just like every other new person that played a MOBA i learnt from my mistakes of feeding the enemy team to not towerdiving at lvl 1. As the game began to attract me I decided to spend more time playing and as i was playing i had a few things i was thinking while i was playing. So i decided to check for guides on the web and some sites i found while looking around was this site and another called leaguecraft i decided that i should stick to one champion and the champion i stuck with to about summoner level 10 was . As time passed i began to be more interested on this game and i thought i've been playing this game for a while why not by some RP and play a couple more champs and so i did. When i heard the news of Season 1 and the competitive season it would bring to League of Legends i sought to become level 30 before starting my first ranked game so i played until i reached level 30. Along the way i met a few people that i became good friends with and i found myself in a community with many players being level 30 and as i grew so did the game with patch notes after patch notes. One day i felt that a community was one thing but a clan was another and so i started my search for a clan which i found after a few days of searching. The problem then was the that i couldnt keep going to the practice sessions they had and i quit this was not what i wanted but i knew if i didnt quit that i would be kicked. After getting a new school laptop that could not do anything except browse the web i came to this wiki (the only thing League of Legends related that wasnt blocked) and so i registered and started editing i might a lot of amazing editors along the way and then i started seeing that many people liked to troll this wiki which i didnt get at all and i was wondering how to block. So i started editing a lot more and within a month i was a rollback editor and had 1000 edits under my belt. While playing during the recent release of he intruiged me and so i decided to have a go playing him and this took a while as he was pretty expensive at 6300 IP. After a while i got the hang of how he works and started to continously play him. I love the fact that he has a massive nuke on his and the still debated OP . The reason that I have continued to play is the fact that i can taunt my opponents with pool jukes and 2v1 double kills with taunts in all chat such as "u vlad bro". Category:Blog posts